


Венди Де Виль

by Drakonyashka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Переведено для fandom Non-Private Detectives 2018. Бета: Сержант Морковкин, volhinskamorda, Xenya-m





	Венди Де Виль

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wendy De Vil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753215) by [Ninjapirate101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjapirate101/pseuds/Ninjapirate101). 



Энтони ДиНоззо ехал в лифте, ждал, когда он остановится на нужном этаже, смотрел, как загораются цифры, и от скуки насвистывал старую, некогда популярную песенку. Он должен был прихватить с собой МакГи.

Тони пытался удержать в руках подставку с кофе и бумажные пакеты с горячими сэндвичами для всей команды. Была его очередь приносить обед, и горячие сэндвичи с мягким сыром, хрустящими овощами, поджаренной ветчиной казались для его урчащего желудка райской пищей.

Лифт открылся, и Тони услышал знакомый смех. Он знал этот смех! О боже, нет! Это не должно было случиться! Он посмотрел в сторону, откуда он доносился, и увидел, как она смеялась — вместе с боссом и коллегами, как со старыми знакомыми. Он направился к ним, и живот у него свело судорогой.

Смех прекратился, когда все увидели встревоженное лицо Тони. Видимо, встреча не была запланирована, как утверждал посетитель.

— Венди? — Тони уронил бы обед, если бы судорожно не вцепился в пакет и подставку. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— И тебе привет, Тони! Я беременна, и нам нужно развестись.

Венди ДиНоззо сказала об этом так просто, как будто говорила, что небо голубое. Она увидела, как бледнеет ее муж, и рассмеялась.

— Да не пугайся ты так, Энтони. Слава богу, ребенок не твой!

— Раз-вод? Бе-ре-мен-на? — Тони услышал, как Новичок поперхнулся, и, если до этого он не злился на Венди, что она появилась как гром среди ясного неба, то сейчас он был в бешенстве: она не могла промолчать до того момента как они окажутся наедине.

— Я сказала тебе, что мне нужно подписать документы. На прошлой неделе. На этих выходных Ричард увозит меня на Бали, где мы планируем пожениться.

Венди вздохнула, игнорируя недоверчивые взгляды и накалившуюся обстановку, попыталась найти документы в своей безразмерной сумке.

— И мы не можем этого сделать, пока я все еще за тобой замужем.

Она сунула бумаги ему в лицо, и Тони мог поклясться, что услышал, как рычит Гиббс. Тони положил обед на стол Гиббса, взял бумаги и ручку, написал свое имя и поставил подпись. Отдавая бумаги бывшей жене, он радовался, что все наконец-то закончилось.

— Пока, Венди. — Она высокомерно вздернула голову, и Тони ухмыльнулся. Потом посмотрела на хмурые лица людей, с которыми только что смеялась, и ушла.

Тогда Тони обмяк. Удивительно, но первым заговорил МакГи.

— Она не заслуживала тебя, Тони. Ты найдешь себе намного лучше.

Тони видел, что МакГи был вне себя от злости, когда пришла Венди. Он заставил себя дышать ровно. Между ними совершенно ничего не изменилось.

Внезапно рядом с ним заговорила Кейт. 

— Ты видел ее шубу? Кем она себя возомнила, Круэллой?

Тони в ответ фыркнул, а Кейт кивнула, будто это было хорошим признаком.

— Мои двери всегда открыты, Ди Ноззо. Закажу пиццу, — сказал мягко Гиббс, и Тони знал, что его день сегодня закончится дома у босса.

— Спасибо, ребята.


End file.
